Many mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, include cameras that can be used to capture still and video images. While convenient, cameras on mobile electronic devices typically suffer from a number of shortcomings, including poor performance in low-light situations. For example, some mobile electronic devices simply use a flash when capturing low-light images. However, the flashes used in mobile electronic devices typically act as point sources of bright light (not diffuse sources of light), so the use of a flash typically causes over-exposure or “blow out” for nearby people or objects and under-exposure of the background. In other words, the use of a flash creates non-uniform radiance in the images, resulting in low aesthetic quality. The captured images also tend to have a bluish cast, which is not constant across the images and therefore not easily removable. Other mobile electronic devices attempt to combine multiple images together to produce more aesthetically-pleasing images. However, these approaches often suffer from unnatural saturation artifacts, ghosting artifacts, color twisting, bluish color casts, or noise.